Foreign priority is hereby claimed under 35 U. S. C. xc2xa7119 to Chinese Patent Application No. 01268946.7 filed in the People""s Republic of China on Dec. 8, 2001 and Chinese Patent Application No. 01280168.2 filed in the People""s Republic of China on Dec. 29, 2001, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The present disclosure relates to tables. In particular, it relates to support and strengthening of components of tables.
Tables typically include a table top and one or more legs to support the table top. There are a variety of ways to mount the legs to support the table top. In some cases, the legs are arranged so as to be fixed against movement relative to the table top. In other cases, the legs are arranged for movement between, for example, use and storage positions.
According to the present disclosure, a table includes a leg anchor for anchoring a table leg to a table top. The table top includes a shell and a core. The core is positioned in an interior region of the shell to strengthen the table top. The leg anchor is coupled to the leg and embedded in the core to anchor the leg to the table top. Illustratively, the leg anchor includes an undulating member and flanges extending therefrom in the core. The core fills channels formed in the undulating member.
According to an aspect of the disclosure, the shell includes upper and lower shell members that provide the interior region. The lower shell member provides an underside of the table top and includes a stiffening rib arrangement and a rim coupled to the upper shell member. The stiffening rib arrangement and the rim cooperate to provide an elongated channel to receive the leg.
Additional features and advantages of the apparatus will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.